Cherish
by Helmz
Summary: Someone pressures Hatori to erase Tohru's memory, who will that be?
1. Unknown

Unknown

_Chapter 1_

In the darkness of the Main House lies a slim figure. The figure's dark hair sweeps the floor as it got to its feet. Ignoring the cold icy breeze the figure stepped out onto the snow, and finds itself facing a tall dark-haired man with only his right eye visible.

"Hatori"

The man didn't move, he stood there with his head down, his eye staring at nothing. His hair starts collecting the snow as it falls; he too, ignored the icy chill.

"Hatori!"

Hatori takes no notice. He calmly looks up into the figure's eyes. The same eyes that haunted him day and night, the same eyes that gave the death stare to his loved ones…

"You will do what I say. You will erase her memories, just like you did to Kana…"

The figure leaned forward, and placed its mouth near Hatori's ear.

"…You loved her, yet you did it without a second thought. She's nothing compared to Kana, you know it Hatori…You know what I want"

_No_ he thought

"I trust you Hatori, you did it once, and you will do it forever…"

_NO!_

The figure strokes his hair, and kisses Hatori's left eye.

"You don't have a choice…So be a good boy, and suck it up."

_I DO! _Hatori falls down to his knees

With that, the figure turned around and walks back into the dark, eerie Main House, leaving Hatori kneeled down in the cold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hatori-san! Is he okay?" Tohru Honda seems worried

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He's a doctor, so at least he can cure himself" Shigure sighs.

"What's wrong with him anyway?" Kyo sticks his head out of the door.

"Momiji found Hatori unconscious in the main house. When Momiji found him he was lying on the ground half covered by snow, and now he's suffering from: a fever."

"You're…You're not saying…Akito did something to him?"

A voice joins the conversation. "Akito went to the Onsen with Kureno last week, they won't be back yet. Baka Neko."

"Arghhh Who are you calling baka! You damn mouse!"

Ignoring the commotion, Shigure turns to Tohru. "Good thing Hatori's not resting here, the noise will kill him before the flu does."

Tohru gives him a weak smile; she's too worried about Hatori. _If it's not Akito, who else can hurt Hatori-san like this?_


	2. Why?

Why?

_Chapter 2_

"Shigure-san, can I visit Hatori-san?" Tohru finds Shigure sipping from a cup of tea.

Yuki and Kyo look up.

"I think he's still unconscious, but if you really want to, you can go to the Main House and see if he's awake or not."

"I'm just really worried about Hatori-san…He helped me when I was sick, I'm just seeing if I can do anything for him now that he's sick."

Shigure smiles, "Hatori will be very happy if he knew you think that." He then turns around to Yuki and Kyo. "Yuki-kun, take a walk to the Main House with Tohru-kun."

"Uh…Oh, yeah ok."

_Damn mouse, why does he get to go?_

"I know what you're thinking Kyo-kun; go with Tohru-kun and Yuki-kun"

"No, I'm not going if that rat shit is going." Kyo grunted.

"Fine baka neko, don't go then."

Shigure fakes a sigh "oh, I heard Kagura is planning to visit my house, ah yes, she should be here around this time." He flashes a smile in Kyo's direction.

"Fine! I'm coming."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Momiji-kun!"

"Tohhhhhhhrrrruuuu!" Momiji starts running towards Tohru.

"How's Hatori-san?"

"He's okay, Hatsuharu and me are looking after him."

"Ouch! Why did you stop here all of a –"

Kyo looks at what Yuki is studying on the snow. A dark patch of fluffy fur stands out in the snow.

"Uh…"

Yuki ignores him, slowly he picks up the dark patch of fur, he looks at it, and the colour drained out from his face.

"Yuki-kun, what is it?"

Momiji looked curious too, then he looked at the fur, and Yuki and –

"Jason."

"Wha…Who?" Tohru doesn't get it.

"Quick, let's get in the house."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hatori is sleeping, don't disturb him Yuki." Hatsuharu stands in front of the door.

"Oi Haru, did Hatori wake up?"

"Yeah he did, but he just had a sip of water, and some food."

"Did he tell you…-"

Angrily, Hatsuharu turns to Kyo.

"I don't know who did it, and I don't think he wants to tell, he's sick, don't ask this and that and disturb him ok?"

Kyo clenches his fist, "all I want to know is who did that to him, I want him to get better, but there must be a reason why someone did that to him."

"Well I don't know! His health is more important than the reason!" shouts Hatsuharu.

"All of you, shut up." Yuki looks at Kyo and Hatsuharu. "If you keep it up, you guys are going to wake him. Look at this for a second."

All of them huddle together, Yuki unfolds his palm, and Hatsuharu gasps.

"What's wrong Haru-kun?"

"That's…." Hatsuharu chokes.

Kyo looks at Tohru. "It's horse mane."

"But…You said it was Jason..."

Hatsuharu shakes his head in disbelief. "I knew it was her, but…But why?"


	3. It's not her, is it?

It's not her, is it?

_Chapter 3_

"Rin? Are you so sure?" Yuki glances at Hatsuharu's direction.

"No! Rin-san won't do such a thing!" Tohru shouted. Kyo remained silent, and Momiji shook his head.

Kyo stands up, his face hardens. "Don't just sit here like a bunch of disabled weaklings, go and ask Hatori!" He shouts.

Yuki got up too, and grabs Kyo by the collar. Momiji jumps up and grabs Yuki's shirt, Tohru screams.

"Don't think I won't beat the shit out of you just because Haru is here, if you're so smart, you would've caught them already!" Yuki sneered, and then pushed and Kyo came crashing onto the ground.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru runs to his side, but Kyo shakes Tohru's arm off and rushed back up to Yuki.

"Rat shit! Look at who you're talking to, let's take this outside!" Kyo aims a punch at Yuki, but is blocked by the hand of….Hatsuharu.

"Shut up, you guys are making me sick." Hatsuharu retorted, then he turns to Yuki. "I don't know how Rin's hair ends up at the Main House, but it's not what you think…" He stared straight into Yuki's eyes. Yuki glared back.

"Knock it off, Yuki." Kyo attempted a forced grin. "If you can prove it's Rin, you'd be rushing back to Shigure's house now."

Yuki fakes a sigh, then turns around and punches Kyo in the face.

"Kyo-kun!"

"Baka neko" Yuki coughed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soba, soba, we're gonna have soba for dinner" Shigure sings

"Shigure shut up, you're making me really hungry" Yuki complains.

"Dinner is ready!" Tohru announces

"About time we get to eat" Kyo gets up to the dining room

"Today's special…Leeks...And omelets!"

Kyo gritted his teeth.

"What's wrong Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, without looking up.

"Leeks."

"Huh? Er…Wh-" Tohru looks at the food and –

"AHH! Sorry!" Tohru jumps up in shock and starts running around the house.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun!"

"Don't mention it. Leeks are nice once in a while." Kyo picks up his chopsticks –

Tohru, Yuki and Shigure freezes.

"Huh? What are you all staring at?"

"N-no-nothing." Tohru stuttered.

"Well good." Kyo finished his food and gets up to leave, not noticing the others haven't even started eating.

_What's wrong with Kyo-kun?_

"Honda-san?" Yuki dangles a piece of leek in front of her face

"Umm..Yes! Yuki-kun?" Tohru leaned back to hastily avoid the leek.

"Do you want to…Er, visit the main house again tomorrow? Just to make sure Hatori-san's alright, y'know…" Yuki looks at Tohru

"Yeah!" Tohru nods.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the corner of Yuki's room near the window, the piece of horse mane sails through the air and into the waiting hand of a dark, hooded long hair figure.


End file.
